El comienzo
by Ragna Weasley Hamato
Summary: Eran felices, Lou había sido el fruto de su amor, pero su felicidad duro poco tiempo. One- Shot. Primera vez que escribo sobre La Era del Hielo :) Espero que les guste, denle una oportunidad.


**Hola, es la primera vez que escribo sobre La Era del Hielo. Hace poco volví a ver la primer película... y estuve pensando ¿Cómo habrá sido la historia de Manny y su primer esposa? Y bueno... después de un tiempo de sacar conclusiones salió esto. Y decidí escribirlo...**

**La Era del Hielo no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Yo sólo escribo por diversión. Disfruten el One-Shot :)**

* * *

**El comienzo.**

Manfred seguía a su manada junto a sus padres. Se dirigían hacia el Norte, hace una semana los humanos habían atacado y habían desaparecido un par de mamuts y algunas crías. Es por esto que el líder de la manada decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de allí.

Mientras caminaba observó a la hija del líder, a Kelly, una mamut de su edad de hermoso cabello oscuro y ondulado.

Kelly volteó y caminó hacia Manfred.

-Hola Manny.- Saludó dulcemente.

-H-Hola Kelly.-

-¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes, con todo esto de marcharnos de nuestro hogar...-

_"Tonto, no digas nada estúpido."_ Se decía Manny mentalmente.

-Un poco… ¿Cansado?... hay que caminar mucho.-

-Es verdad.- Carcajeó Kelly.

Manny comenzó a reírse amaba la risa de Kelly. Era contagiosa y melodiosa.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Kelly había crecido, y para Manny se había convertido en la mamut más bella de toda la manada.

Una tarde, Kelly estaba recostada en la entrada de una cueva con una sonrisa en su cara y Manny se le acercó.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-Recuerdo el día que me confesaste tus sentimientos Manny…- Respondió. –Yo temblaba cómo una chiquilla, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que te ibas a fijar en mí… Estaba tan feliz.-

-Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.- Dijo Manny con una sonrisa y se recostó a su lado. -¿Y Lou?-

-Con mi hermana… Janice quiere practicar cómo cuidar un bebé.-

-Estoy muy feliz por ella… Al fin decidió formar una familia.- Manny sonrió y entrelazó su trompa con la de Kelly.

Eran muy felices, Lou había sido el fruto de su amor, era un pequeño mamut de corta edad, y últimamente, un muñeco de pruebas para su tía Janice. La hermana de Kelly estaba esperando una cría y se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-¡Hola! Regresamos…- Saludó una mamut embarazada, bastante parecida a Kelly. Era Janice. –Traje a su pequeño.-

Lou corrió con Kelly y ella lo abrazó con su trompa. Ambos padres sonrieron… pero su felicidad duro poco tiempo. Comenzaron a oírse gritos, alaridos de terror, venían de la aldea.

-Oh no.- Kelly abrazó más a su bebé. –Humanos…-

Janice se acercó a su hermana, aterrorizada.

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó la futura madre.

Kelly observó que gran parte de la manada estaba cruzando a través de la cueva helada y una idea iluminó su mente.

-Manny, cariño, lleva a Janice a la Cueva de Hielo. Yo buscaré a mis padres.-

-Esa cueva no es muy estable… ¡Y no pienso dejarte sola con Lou!-

-Manny… por favor…- Dijo mirándolo a sus ojos.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó finalmente. –Cuídense… vendré por ustedes. Los amo.- Dijo mirando a su esposa y a su hijo.

-Y nosotros a ti…-

Janice y Manny partieron rumbo a la cueva helada mientras Kelly corría desesperada con Lou agarrado de su cola.

-No…- Susurró Kelly, con lágrimas en los ojos observando a su alrededor. Algunas de sus amigas yacían en el suelo con lanzas clavadas en sus cuerpos.

Suspiró y siguió en búsqueda de sus padres, evadiendo a los humanos y a sus lanzas asesinas.

-¡NO!- Oyó Manny desde el interior de la cueva. -¡LOU!

Lou. Era la voz de Kelly. Gritaba por Lou.

Dejó a Janice junto con las demás hembras de la manada en la cueva y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Kelly.

Kelly yacía en la nieve, tenía tres lanzas clavadas en su espalda y seguía luchando contra los humanos.

Manny lleno de ira, empujo a todos los humanos que pudo y se inclinó al lado de su esposa malherida y moribunda.

-Lou…- Tosió. –Tienen a Lou. Lo tomaron con unas redes… y se lo llevaron.-

De pronto sintió que todo su alrededor se había esfumado y solo estaban ellos dos, Manny y Kelly. Kelly y Manny.

-Kelly… no…-

-Se fuerte cariño, por mi.- Susurró Kelly. –Busca a nuestro pequeño… Déjame…-

Manny se aferró con su trompa a la de su esposa como si su vida dependiera de eso y lloró… Estaba perdiendo todo, primero se llevaban a su hijo, y luego a Kelly, su amada Kelly…

-No llores… se fuerte…- Dijo Kelly, y Manny sintió que su amada perdía sus fuerzas.

Manny la soltó, seco sus lágrimas y se levantó. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a cobrar vida…

Tenía una lanza en su lomo, la cual se arrancó brutalmente y arrojó a un costado. Había mamuts muertos tendidos en el suelo… y un par de humanos terminando de asesinar a los que estaban moribundos en el suelo.

Corrió hacia esas bestias, los humanos, y comenzó a arrojar por los aires a cualquiera que apareciera, le habían quitado todo. Buscó a Lou por todas partes, pero no lo halló.

Comprendió que Kelly y Lou jamás regresarían… Con lágrimas en los ojos y un horrible dolor desgarrador en su interior decidió volver con su manada.

Caminó hacia la Cueva de Hielo y descubrió que esta estaba vacía. Llamó a la manada con su trompa. Y no sucedió nada. Desde ahora estaría solo.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme. Nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
